


Canned Tuna

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, canned tuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challange Aramirandme81 so kindly gave me, based on the One Word at a Time series. </p>
<p>The word was canned tuna, the line was; “You made Anders put the away the groceries last night didn’t you?” Ty asks from his place by the cupboard. When Mike gives a nod and a questioning look Ty holds up a can of tuna so Mike can see the ‘R.I.P’ written on the top of it.</p>
<p>Big thanks once more to Aramirandme81 for this privelege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canned Tuna

Canned Tuna

 

“You made Anders put away the groceries last night didn’t you?” Ty asks from his place by the cupboard. When Mike gives a nod and a questioning look Ty holds up a can of tuna so Mike can see the ‘R.I.P’ written on the top of it.

 

 

“Oh, he didn’t,” he groans tiredly.

 

“Oh, but he so did,” Ty grins as he puts it on the counter. He hadn’t believed it when he heard that Anders was staying at Mike’s place for the time being, but after all they had been getting along better recently. After Axl turned twenty one and they started the quest things had been less strained between all of them but it was the most noticeable between Anders and Mike where the most friction had been.

 

It wasn’t just what Anders had done when he turned twenty one, regardless of the reason, it was friction that had been building up for years between them. Mike resented their mother putting him in charge, and Anders resented Mike leaving him to pick up so much of the slack when he was out with Rob and Valerie. Then when it all went to hell and eventually Valerie and Mike married it only got worse.

 

Anders and Valerie were like a powder keg and Ty had seen enough to know it was not all down to Anders.

 

It was better now though, the two of them were civil to each other, even friendly at times and at the moment when Anders really needed a place to stay Mike had offered his. Someone in the flat bellow Anders, Ty didn’t really know who lived there, had decided he wanted a drunken snack. Putting food on the stove and then falling asleep. No one got hurt, not even the idiot who started the fire, but the smoke had gotten everywhere and it would be a while before Anders’ flat was liveable again. He had been forced to leave it in the middle of the night with nothing but clothes that smelled strongly of smoke.

 

He had also spent the first two days coughing almost constantly from the smoke he had inhaled, so Mike hadn’t wanted him to stay at a hotel. Anders had been more concerned about his fish that now resided in a temporary tank in his office. Seeing as how the flat had to be sanitized he did not want them there.

 

Now, four days in they were still living in close quarters without a single fight. Ty however had figured that to keep things running smoothly it wouldn’t be a bad idea if he joined them for dinner. It was particularly the idea that he cooked that was a good one. Mike was a competent cook in the sense he would not poison you, Anders could be a picky eater. Especially if something was off and having to stay somewhere other than his home would certainly count as something being off.

 

Mike had done the shopping the night before, and asked Anders to put it away, and now Ty was looking at the can of tuna with a grin on his face.

 

“He’s never going to drop it,” Mike groans, giving the canned tuna a tired glare.

 

“Nope,” Ty grins cheerfully.

 

“It’s fucking years ago,” Mike shook his head. “This is just childish.”

 

“And funny,” Ty grinned as he put it back in the cupboard. “Come on Mike, can you blame him really?”

 

“Easily,” his brother states and Ty grins.

 

“Valerie served fish, the day the thermostat went wankers in his fish tank and killed all his fish Mike. Nothing she could do about that, but it was a lousy time to have fish for dinner and she knew as much when she made it. Then getting mad at him when he refused to eat…” Ty shook his head. The thermostat had broken, but if it had just stopped working the fish might have been okay, instead it had overheated the water killing the fish, and Anders had been miserable when he discovered it. Valerie serving them fish that evening, well, it hadn’t been a good choice.

 

“Just about burst into tears at the table,” Mike mused. “And he must’ve been about seventeen.”

 

“He loved the fish,” Ty shrugged. “And anyway, that’s not so bad,” he nods toward the cupboard. “He only wrote on the can, he didn’t bury it this time…”

 

“Oh, thanks for reminding me,” Mike groans. “Val bought salmon, and Anders buried it in the yard when he found it in the fridge.”

 

“He sure did,” Ty can’t help but laugh. “Val was so mad when she found out.”

 

“He was nineteen, he was way too old for childish crap like that,” Mike shakes his head, wondering sometimes how his brothers’ mind really worked.

 

“What impressed me was the service he held over it,” Ty giggles. “He even got Axl and Zeb to attend, and read a service over it, not to mention the headstone. I was fucking impressed with it.”

 

“And we had to eat mashed potato and meatballs because the fish was ruined,” Mike reminded him. “Because a nineteen year old decided to have a funeral over our dinner.”

 

“But it was one hell of a funeral,” Ty mused. “Did you read the speech he wrote? I bet the salmon loved it, it nearly brought me to tears, Axl was crying his eyes out.”

 

“And then he too didn’t want to eat fish anymore, though that only lasted so long,” Mike sighed. “And you, you fucking encouraged him.”

 

“Only because Val really was cruel,” Ty shrugs. “She was a great mum to me and Axl Mike, but she was pretty mean to Anders at times, and he could have done worse things, both now and then.”

 

“I guess,” Mike picked up the can again. “But now I don’t really feel like eating this anymore.”

 

Ty can’t quite bite back a grin, “I’ll dig if you make the cross.”

 

Mike puts the can in his pocket, “deal.”

 

 

The End

 

Plese Comment, the Cricket is hungry, and once more pleads that anyone who has not already done so reads One Word at a Time by Aramirandme81. The Cricket would also like to ask for a moment of silence for the Tuna who gave his life for this story.


End file.
